


you're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be

by patheticfrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Romance, True Love, and i wish i didnt, but i just had to come back for the end, eating my own cold shit would have been better tbh, so i havent actually watchd this in 5 years, so sorry to actual fans yall were robbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patheticfrog/pseuds/patheticfrog
Summary: heres how destiel can still win!!!! (spn finale fix-it)
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	you're the closest to heaven that i'll ever be

dean finally arrived at heaven. he had made it. his car was there, oh boy that car he loved so much was there. he slowly walked over to it, checking to make sure this was really his beloved impala. yeah it was :)  
he opened up the drivers side door and slid in. it was like nothing had changed..... it felt like home  
but somthing was missing. bobby had mentioned that cas had helped create this new perfect heaven right? if this was perfect heaven, dean thought, where was his boyfriend :(  
dean had never gotten the chance to also confess his love to cas, he had been sucked down to ultra mega turbo extreme super extra homo torture hell before he had the chanc to even say anything :(  
but then.... dean felt something in the air shift. he turned to look at the passenger side seat and.... there he was. castiel himself!!! looking just as he always had.....  
"cas!!! ur here!! oh thank god" dean said, immediately leaning over to give cas a big hug  
"hello dean :) i've been waiting for you. im so glad that you got to live out that long happy and full life i sacrificed myself for you to have! im so glad you didn't immediately die, that would have been goofy" cas said  
"i know right? its great that didn't happen. andyeah i missed you a lot, the last few decades of my life, but now we're here together, and we can finally BE together...... i never got to say it before but... i-i love you too cas :)" dean said  
and then they kissed and drove off together into the heaven sunset and they were happy forever. also eventually sam joined them too after living out HIS happy and long life. the end <3

**Author's Note:**

> yeah anyway that was the worst hour of television ive seen in a long time.


End file.
